Entêtement
by mmarths
Summary: En couple depuis quelques temps, Shaka fait une proposition à Aiolia. M/M, Aiolia/Shaka.


**Note** : Texte écrit suivant le défi "la première fois que" organisé par Kumfu sur son livejournal. Ici, le Switch M/M. (texte corrigé)

* * *

La première fois que le chevalier du Lion entendit cette proposition, le morceau de viande qu'il était en train d'avaler prit un mauvais chemin. Il toussa quelques instants, se tapant plusieurs fois la poitrine du poing. Devant lui se tenait son homologue d'or, le gardien de la sixième maison, le dévisageant, une fourchette portée à la bouche. Il était conscient qu'aborder ce genre de sujet devant un dîner dans une des nombreuses casernes du Sanctuaire était surprenant, voire gênant. Pourtant, personne ne pouvait entendre leur conversation, même en tendant l'oreille la plus indiscrète qui soit. La caserne était pratiquement vide. À part les deux chevaliers d'or assis face à face au fond de la salle, un chevalier d'Argent mangeait seul en leur tournant le dos, tout à fait à l'opposé.

Aiolia chercha ses mots, les yeux rivés sur son assiette avant de piquer un autre morceau de viande qui — il espéra — ne voudra pas s'aventurer vers sa trachée.

« Non. »

Shaka cligna des yeux, perplexe avant de répliquer d'une voix calme :

« Ce n'est pas une proposition que tu es obligé d'accepter tout de suite. »

Le Lion hocha la tête avant d'avaler un autre morceau de son repas. Son homologue poussa un soupir d'exaspération tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Il eut envie de lui demander les raisons de son refus, mais préféra garder le silence.

Aiolia avait peut-être besoin de temps pour y réfléchir et Shaka savait que le brusquer serait totalement inutile. Après tout, le Lion était connu pour sa tête de mule et cela, la Vierge avait eu assez de temps pour s'en rendre compte bien malgré elle. Si cette dernière était calme et réfléchie, son cher voisin du dessous était totalement l'opposé. L'Indien ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, même si parfois il lui arrivait de regretter que son ami ne réfléchisse pas deux secondes avant de s'emporter contre quelqu'un.

Cette impétuosité régalienne avait néanmoins permis que leur relation naisse. Si le Lion n'avait pas pris la décision de l'embrasser totalement à l'improviste, peut-être que les sentiments de la Vierge seraient restés dans un coin de son esprit à attendre une ouverture qui n'était pourtant pas apparue en cinq longues années.

Leur relation n'était pas toujours facile. Ils s'étaient quittés plusieurs fois — souvent sous un coup de tête du Lion, pour des raisons aussi futiles que variées. Leur première dispute de couple n'en était pas vraiment une, plutôt un règlement de compte sur leur passé commun. Shaka avait eu la confirmation que le félin du Sanctuaire pouvait rugir sans aucun signe avant-coureur. La Vierge restait toujours d'un calme olympien, même si intérieurement, il avait envie de tirer les oreilles de son amant. Les autres disputes étaient dirigées sur la jalousie maladive d'Aiolia, le manque de démonstrations affectives de Shaka ou simplement leur incapacité à se comprendre.

La jalousie du Lion avait d'abord été considérée comme une marque d'affection par son homologue avant de devenir totalement étouffante si bien que ce dernier avait pensé pendant quelques jours que le cinquième gardien ne lui faisait plus du tout confiance. Un entraînement avec un autre chevalier, une chose aussi simple et commune au sein du Sanctuaire, devenait un problème que Shaka avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer. Certes, il lui arrivait d'être jaloux à son tour, mais de façon nettement moins passionnée. Il avait appris à ne pas exprimer ses émotions, à être totalement impassible, ce qui l'empêchait par la même occasion d'exprimer clairement ce qu'il ressentait.

Rester calme en toute circonstance…

Le chevalier du Lion reposa ses couverts avant de s'étirer tandis que la Vierge chercha un moyen de briser le silence qu'elle trouvait pesant. Parler à nouveau de sa proposition lui semblait totalement en adéquation avec la situation.

« Aiolia, je ne dis pas que nous le ferons, juste…pourquoi pas ? »

Le Lion posa un coude sur la table avant de répliquer :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux changer du jour au lendemain. Non, c'est non.

— Tu ne veux même pas y réfléchir ? »

Aiolia leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter d'un ton sans réplique :

«Il n'y a pas à réfléchir. C'est non.»

La Vierge laissa échapper un soupir plus proche de la résignation que l'exaspération. Il s'était promis d'aborder doucement le sujet sans aller jusqu'à l'agacement de son partenaire.

Très bien. Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il arriverait à convaincre Aiolia de faire un changement de rôle lors de leurs ébats, peut-être y parviendra-t-il dans quelques jours, semaines ou même mois. Shaka avait une patience à toute épreuve. Aborder le sujet était déjà un pas de fait.

Après sa méditation du soir, Shaka entreprit de prendre un bain avant de partir pour sa patrouille de nuit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser la façon où Aiolia avait sciemment refusé ne serait-ce que de penser à sa proposition, même si en aucun cas, cela avait été certifié comme étant leur programme de la soirée.

Tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans les eaux chaudes de sa baignoire, Shaka essaya d'imaginer les raisons d'un refus aussi catégorique. Peut-être que le Lion avait essayé avec un autre partenaire et cela ne lui avait pas plu ? Est-ce que ce genre de chose pouvait être détestée, même avec une personne différente ? Ne pouvaient ils pas juste essayer et décider si oui ou non, ils ne le feraient plus ? Shaka avait pourtant fait des efforts pour le Lion à ce niveau-là. Ce dernier pouvait au moins en faire autant. Ou du moins essayer. Juste essayer.

Au moment où Shaka allait sortir du bain, Aiolia — portant son armure — fit irruption dans la pièce. Se tenant au bord de la baignoire à bout de bras, la Vierge ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête vers son homologue. L'intensité du cosmos du cinquième gardien était une référence sur son humeur nettement plus efficace que sonder son visage. Pour l'heure, tout indiquait qu'il n'était pas dans un très bon jour. Faisant fi complètement de lui, Shaka sortit complètement de l'eau avant de s'entourer les hanches d'une serviette chaude.

« Au fait, je peux savoir qui t'a mis cette idée en tête ? demanda Aiolia, sans équivoque. »

La Vierge, les yeux fermés, leva la tête vers son interlocuteur dont le ton utilisé ne lui présageait rien de bon. Il n'avait absolument pas le temps de se disputer avec lui. Il devait être en bas de la Maison du Bélier dans moins de vingt minutes afin de commencer sa patrouille de nuit.

« Personne, si tu tiens à le savoir. »

Il fit un pas vers la porte avant qu'un bras ne lui barrât violemment la route. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le coup avant de les poser sur le cinquième gardien.

« Je n'ai pas le temps, Aiolia, déclara-t-il sur un ton sans réplique.

— Tu ne peux pas avoir eu cette idée tout seul, rétorqua le Grec. Donc, une nouvelle fois, qui t'a mis _cette idée_ dans la tête ?

— Je t'ai répondu : personne. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer. »

Shaka retira le bras du Lion de son passage de manière plus abrupte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Aiolia le suivit, n'en démordant pas :

« Ça fait des mois qu'on le fait d'une manière, pourquoi soudainement tu veux changer ?»

Lui tournant le dos, la Vierge ferma les yeux plus pour contenir son agacement que pour reprendre sa concentration. Il répondit d'une voix, qu'il espérait assez calme, mais ferme :

« Écoute, on en discutera demain. Je dois patrouiller cette nuit. Je n'ai pas envie de faire attendre Aldébaran. Et je te le dis encore une fois : personne ne m'a mis ça en tête. C'était juste…une idée.

— Une idée…Tu en as d'autres des idées comme cela ? Faire participer Milo et Shura par exemple, non ? Tant qu'à faire, répliqua Aiolia de mauvaise humeur. »

Shaka fit volte-face, se mit à hauteur du Lion avant de répondre sur le même ton :

« Quand ai-je parlé de cela, _félin stupide _?

— Félin…stupide ? répéta Aiolia, ahuri.

— Je t'ai juste _proposé _ que nous changions _nos rôles _quand nous nous retrouvons à _coucher ensemble_. Je n'ai jamais parlé d'_autre chose. _Et puis, _Milo,_ tu es malade ?! S'écria la Vierge avant de lui tourner le dos.

— J'en conclus donc que pour Shura, il n'y aurait pas de problème ?

— Merde, Aiolia. »

Shaka enfila tant bien que de mal son armure — son gantelet droit ne voulut cependant pas trop coopérer — avant d'ajouter :

« J'ai pensé à cela parce que tu te plaignais souvent que nous n'essayons rien. Je pense que je m'abstiendrai à l'avenir et — mais qu'est ce qu'il a, ce gantelet ?! »

Aiolia s'approcha doucement de son homologue, lui prit le bras dénudé avant de lui passer le gantelet récalcitrant. Shaka, dont la mauvaise humeur commença à s'estomper, se laissa faire sans broncher :

« Merci.»

Aiolia lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de l'enlacer. Shaka poussa un soupir d'exaspération avant d'en faire même, profitant de ce moment d'apaisement.

Ce n'était que partie remise. Il ne devait pas le forcer. Au moins, il avait proposé quelque chose, non ?

Le Lion descendit les mains vers les jambes de son homologue avant de chuchoter :

« C'est moi ou tes jambières sont inversées ?

— Chut, le chat. »

Fin.


End file.
